Under The Moon
by Go Minami Oen-B
Summary: Entah sampai kapan pencaharian ini kulakukan. Sejujurnya, diriku pun telah muak dengan apa yang terjadi selama ini. Apakah kenormalan itu sungguh sulit untuk di capai? Aku pun seorang manusia./Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto
1. Prolog

_Bruk!_

"Ma-Ma-..."

Gadis remaja yang tak sengaja menabrak orang yang memakai jubah di hadapannya ini terdiam tatkala melihat sesuatu di balik tudung hitam tersebut. Pupil matanya mengecil tatkala perasaan takut mulai hinggap saat tahu siapa yang berada di balik tudung hitam itu. Namun orang itu malah dengan santai mengambil tas kecil milik si gadis yang tadi sempat terjatuh karena bertubrukan dengannya. Tanpa berkata apapun ia menyodorkan tas kecil itu pada pemiliknya meski tak ditanggapi karena masih ketakutan.

"Naomi!"

Mendengar seseorang yang memanggil namanya membuat gadis itu beralih pada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Bukan hanya gadis itu saja yang merespon namun orang berjubah itu pun dengan terburu-buru menarik lengan si gadis dan memberikan tas sebelum meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa berkata apapun. Dan tak berapa lama setelah sosok berjubah itu menjauh orang yang berteriak memanggil gadis itu pun berlari mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naomi? Wajahmu terlihat pucat."

"Ne-Neko."

"Neko?"

Gadis bernama Naomi itu berbalik menatap punggung orang berjubah yang telah berjalan cukup jauh itu. "Ku-Kuro Neko." Gumamnya.

Mendengar sebuah julukan, teman gadis itu pun ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang berjubah tersebut. "Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini sekarang."

"Ha-Ha'i."

 ** _~Under The Moon~_**

 _Kretek... Kretek..._

Suara kayu yang termakan oleh api membuat suasana sunyi di dalam hutan terkesan sedikit ramai dengan diiringi orkestra serangga malam. Dalam diam sosok berjubah hitam yang menjadi pemilik api unggun tersebut mulai menyiapkan makan malamnya kali ini meski hanya dengan beberapa ikan air tawar yang berhasil ia tangkap sore tadi. Rasanya ini lebih dari cukup jika mengingat, bahwa ia bukanlah seorang juru masak maka dari itu hanya dengan beberapa batang kayu dan sedikit garam akan menjadi hidangan istimewa baginya.

Ia menengadah menatap bulan yang telah kehilangan separuh cahayanya dan bergulir pada tebing tinggi tak jauh dari tempatnya bermalam. Ia memang sengaja memilih spot yang berada di bawah tebing tapi, bukan berarti berada di bawah tebing adalah pilihan tepat untuk bermalam. Ada alasan berada disana salah satunya takkan ada yang akan mendekat ataupun menjelajah di tempat rawan longsor jadi, inilah tempat yang tepat orang sepertinya. Sangat cocok.

Tunggu! Sepertinya kali ini salah.

Ya, dia benar-benar salah kali ini. Ia berpikir demikian karena matanya menatap sosok yang sepertinya tengah berlari di tepi tebing. Tak hanya satu! Kali ini ia menatap gerombolan pria yang mengejarnya dengan membawa pedang. Budak? tapi melihat pakaian yang tersembunyi di balik jubah gadis itu sama sekali tak mencerminkan seorang budak. Dan sekarang... Tunggu! ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tau akan status gadis itu. Dia bukanlah budak! Ia yakin hal itu karena tak ada budak yang di perbolehkan menggunakan sihir dan gadis itu menggunakannya.

Sungguh! ia benar-benar melihat ketika gadis itu tersudut dengan anjing-anjing liar di depannya. Tepat waktu dirinya melihat sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau terbentuk dengan cepat di udara sesaat sebelum gadis itu melompat ke arah jurang. Seharusnya gaya gravitasi mengikatnya sehingga ia akan terjatuh kebawah yang bisa membuatnya meninggal akibat benturan cukup keras, namun dengan adanya lingkaran sihir tersebut ia terhempas cukup jauh seakan angin menghempasnya dengan kuat yang bahkan dirinya perkirakan akan sampai di tempat ia berke-

 _Bruk!_

-mah.

Maaf, sepertinya author kurang cepat menjelaskannya.

Beruntung kali ini ia cukup sigap tatkala gadis itu telah beberapa meter di atasnya hingga membuat dirinya dapat menangkap dengan tepat. Tak hanya itu, hembusan angin saat gadis yang tidak di ketahui asalnya ini membuat tudungnya terhempas kebelakang sehingga membuat apa yang ada di baliknya terlihat. Perlahan kelopak mata gadis yang baru di ketahui berwarna sakura itu terbuka menampilkan warna giok yang indah. Sepasang batu giok itu dengan perlahan meneliti apa yang menjadi tempat pendaratannya sebelum menengadah keatas.

Hitam

Satu deskripsi sempurna saat sebelum menyadari benar apa yang menjadi penolongnya hingga ia melihat jelas. Bola mata hitam yang begitu dingin, bulu hitam legam yang membiaskan cahaya, moncong dan kumis yang terkesan tak asing, dan juga telinga kucing. Telinga kucing?

"Kuro Neko."

 ** _To Be Continue_**

 **Maaf, beribu maaf! Karna saya belum bisa melanjutkan crita saya! dan saya juga malah bikin crita ini! Dan terakhir saya minta maaf bagi orang yang sadar siapa si "Kuro Neko" ini. Jangan serbu saya!!!**

 **Dan saya ga bisa banyak berkata apa pun untuk kali ini.. Saya cuma bisa bilang!!! Jangan lupa Kritik, sarannya. Trima kasih.**

 **Salam hangat,**

 **Go Minami Asuka Bi**


	2. Chapter 1

_Kretek... Kretek..._

Suara kayu yang termakan oleh api membuat suasana sunyi di dalam hutan terasa canggung bagi dua orang yang tengah duduk bersebrangan. Sebenarnya hanya si gadislah yang merasa canggung dibandingkan orang-bukan, apakah mahluk penuh bulu dan memiliki moncong kucing bisa d sebut sebagai manusia? Gadis itu tidak tahu.

"Ano... Aku-"

Perkataan gadis penyihir itu pun terpotong saat satu tusuk ikan bakar disodorkan oleh mahluk di hadapannya. Gadis itu menatap mahluk pemberi ikan tersebut sebentar sebelum sadar dengan kelakuan tidak sopannya yang menatapnya terus. Akhirnya gadis itu menerima pemberian mahluk di hadapannya ini dengan canggung.

"Terima kasih."

Gadis itu kembali melirik ke arah mahluk tersebut yang tengah mengunyah makanannya dengan santai. Seakan merasa tatapan sang gadis begitu pekat, mahluk tersebut menatap balik mata giok di hadapannya. Merasa tidak enak jika di tatap terus menerus saat makan, mahluk itu menghela nafas dan menghentikan acara makannya sejenak.

"Jika kau mengira aku akan memakanmu seperti rumor yang beredar, maka kau salah. Aku takkan memakan manusia tanpa daging sepertimu." Ucapnya tanpa perduli guratan kekesalan gadis di hadapannya.

Gadis itu mengambil nafas cukup panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Setidaknya, mahluk inilah yang menolong ia tadi. "Neko." Panggil gadis itu.

"Aku bukan kucing."

"Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa?"

"Terserah."

Guratan kekesalan kembali tercipta saat mendengar perkataan menyebalkan mahluk itu. "Kuro?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak."

"Aku harus memanggilmu apa?!" Kata gadis itu dengan kesal.

"Sasuke."

"Heh?" Gadis itu mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali tatkala mahluk itu mengklaim sebuah nama.

"Hanya nama itu yang pernah dipakai." Kata Sasuke seraya membalikkan salah satu ikan yang tengah dibakarnya.

"A-ah ..." Gadis itu menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal saat bingung untuk menjawab perkataan Sasuke. "Etto... Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." Sambungnya.

"Tidak tanya."

Sakura menghela nafas saat perkataannya lagi-lagi di jawab dengan dengan cara yang menyebalkan. Seperti itu sudah sifat alami mahluk itu. "Kau menyebalkan." Kata Sakura dan mulai menyantap ikan bakar pemberian Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang tertunda tadi dengan mengambil satu tusuk ikan bakar lagi untuk ia santap. Namun kali ini tak sepenuhnya seperti tadi. Kucing besar itu melirik Sakura beberapa kali untuk meneliti pengaruh gadis ini terhadap dia dan masyarakat nantinya. Sebagai mahluk yang selalu di buru manusia, Sasuke memang seharus hati-hati terhadap apapun, terlebih orang asing yang jatuh dari tebing dengan menghempaskan diri hingga ke tempatnya bermalam.

Setelah meneliti cukup lama, Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu berada di kalangan orang terhormat. Bagaimana Sasuke tahu? Cukup mudah sebetulnya jika melihat bahan apa yang di pakai untuk dijadikan pakaian dan aksesoris gadis tersebut. Terlebih dia adalah seorang penyihir.

Setahu Kucing besar itu, para penyihir adalah kalangan bangsawan terhormat yang membantu kerajaan dalam berbagai bidang. Tapi kalau memang gadis ini seorang penyihir, mengapa orang-orang tadi mengejarnya dengan aura membunuh? Ada yang tidak beres dan Sasuke tahu itu.

"Ada apa?"

Sasuke mengedip beberapa kali tatkala dirinya ketahuan tengah memperhatikan Sakura. Tanpa mau menjawab, Sasuke menaruh kayu yang dipakai untuk menusuk ikan tadi lalu merebahkan diri di atas rumput. Sasuke berbalik memunggungi Sakura saat gadis itu terlihat mengembungkan pipi kesal karena tak ditanggapi.

"Kau ini benar-benar kucing menyebalkan!"

Kucing besar itu tak memperdulikan protes Sakura yang terus di layangkan pada dirinya. Memangnya siapa dia? Tanpa tahu siapa Sasuke, gadis itu memprotesnya dengan berbagai hal. Inilah yang membuat Sasuke lebih menyukai gadis pendiam dibandingkan orang di belakangnya ini.

Pendiam.

Lengan berbulu itu merogoh lengan _k_ _imono kinagashi_ nya mencari sesuatu di balik lipatan pakaiannya. Dari dalam sana sebuah _kanzashi_ dengan hiasan benbentuk untaian bunga lavender dengan sedikit bercak darah terambil. Sasuke mengusap _kanzashi_ itu perlahan seraya menerawang jauh tentang pemiliknya.

"Bodoh."

 ** _Under the Moon_**

Kebanyakan orang biasanya terbangun akibat kicauan burung di pagi hari atau cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajah mereka, namun hal itu tidak terjadi pada Sasuke kali ini. Pagi ini Sasuke terpaksa harus terbangun tatkala hidung kucingnya mengendus aroma gosong yang begitu menyengat dan cukup dekat hingga membuat ia tersentak bangun dari posisi tidurnya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Mendengar suara yang menyapanya pertama kali di pagi ini membuat Sasuke menengok cepat pada orang tersebut. Di sebrang api unggun yang menyala membakar sesuatu, Sasuke dapat melihat gadis penyihir yang di tolongnya semalam dan entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan hal berbahaya akan terjadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Apa yang ku lakukan? Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku memasak makanan untuk sarapan pagi kita." Jawab Sakura seraya tersenyum.

Tunggu, sarapan katanya?

Sasuke melirik ke arah api unggun, lebih tepatnya pada sebuah tungku batu yang dibuat asal-asalan. Tapi, bukan itu sasaran lirikan Sasuke melainkan dua benda hitam yang masih terpanggang pada batu datar di atas tungku. Sasuke tidak tahu benda apa itu, tapi yang pasti benda itu bukanlah makanan manusia apa lagi hewan.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa itu sarapan yang kau maksud?" Tanya Sasuke seraya menunjuk ke arah tungku.

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke. "Telur di pagi hari itu sehat untuk tubuh." Jawabnya.

Telur? Sejujurnya, Sasuke malah ragu bahwa benda yang di sebut telur itu benar-benar bisa menyehatkan tubuh.

Tidak, Tidak! Sekarang bukan itu permasalahannya. Abaikan dahulu benda gosong itu dan kembali pada topik awal.

"Kenapa kau masih berada disini?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Sekarang kita adalah teman, dan teman akan saling membantu."

Teman? Sejak kapan mereka berteman? Sungguh, Sasuke tidak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis penyihir ini. "Dengar! lebih baik kau pergi ke istana dan jadilah penyihir kerajaan!" Kata Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Hn?"

"Begini saja. Bagaimana jika aku ikut bersamamu? Aku bisa melakukan banyak hal seperti bantu-bantu, mencuci dan memasak. Lagipula aku ini seorang penyihir, jadi aku bisa membantu banyak hal dengan sihirku seperti membuat api unggun." Tawar Sakura.

Sasuke mengendus remeh saat mendengar beberapa keahlian yang di katakan Sakura tadi. Memasak? Apa benda hitam yang masih terus dibiarkan terpanggang itu salah satu cara memasak? Sasuke meragukan segala perkataan Sakura. Lagipula, ia tidak butuh siapapun.

"Tidak perlu."

"Ekh?! Kenapa?"

"Lagipula, tidakah kau pernah mendengar bahwa monster sepertiku dapat memakan manusia?"

"Menurutku tidak seperti itu. Kebanyakan kabar burung yang terdengar hanyalah rumor semata."

Sasuke menghela nafas malas mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Dengar! Kau akan menghambat perjalananku, jadi lebih baik kau pergi dan cari tempat nyamanmu sendiri." Kata Sasuke.

"Perjalanan? Kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Entah." Kucing besar itu menunduk, dirinya sama sekali tak ingin menjawab.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau seorang penyihir yang kabarnya bisa membuat dirimu menjadi manusia seutuhnya, ya?"

Mendengar jawaban perkataan Sakura membuat Sasuke menaikan kepalanya menatap gadis itu. "Bagaimana-"

"Bagaimana aku tahu? Bukankah sudah jelas? Dengan rasa benci yang kuat dari masyarakat karena tubuh hewanmu, kau pasti berpikir ingin menjadi manusia." Potong Sakura. "Maka dari itu, kau harus membawaku dalan perjalanan." Sambungnya

Memang benar pernyataan yang dikatakan Sakura. Ia memang sudah muak dengan tubuh hewan yang dibawanya sejak lahir, tapi membawa seorang gadis ke dalam perjalanannya? Rasanya tidak mungkin. Mengingat gadis itu adalah seorang penyihir yang pastinya masih ada hubungan dengan istana, entah mengapa Sasuke selalu merasakan sebuah pengkhianatan jika berhububgan dengan istana.

"Aku ini bisa berguna dalam perjalanan, lagipula hanya seorang penyihir yang dapat membedakan antara manusia dan penyihir."

Sekali lagi perkataan gadis itu tepat, tapi masih ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati Sasuke. "Jika kau memang bisa melakukan banyak hal, mengapa semalam ada gerombolan orang yang menyerangmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kemarin? Ah! Itu karena ini ..." Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah _kanzashi_ berhiaskan bunga ume di atasnya. "Sepertinya _kanzashi_ ini tersangkut pada pakaianku dan tak lama mereka mengejarku." Sambung Sakura.

Dan untuk sekian kalinya Sasuke menghela nafas melihat tingkah bodoh gadis penyihir itu. Namun... "Baiklah, kau boleh ikut, tapi hanya sampai penyihir tersebut dapat kutemukan, mengerti." Ia pun perlu bantuan seseorang untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

" _Ha'i_ "

 ** _To Be Continue_**


	3. Chapter 2: Hari pertama

"Jadi kita akan pergi kemana?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Ekh?"

Langkah Sakura terhenti tatkala pertanyaannya dijawab sebodoh anak SD yang tidak tahu jalan, tapi masih terus melangkah hingga tersesat. Tak hanya Sakura, Sasuke pun berhenti saat gadis ceri tersebut menghentikan langkah saat mendengar jawabannya lalu berputar balik untuk menatap Sakura.

"Kau serius?"

"Apakah wajahku ini terlihat bermain-main?"

Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Wajah kucingmu itu sama sekali tidak bisa ku tebak, bodoh." Kata Sakura.

Malas berargumen dengan gadis penyihir di belakangnya, Sasuke kembali berbalik dan berjalan tanpa arah tujuan seperti sebelumnya. Sejak awal Sasuke memang tengah mencari seorang penyihir yang dapat mengubahnya menjadi manusia, tapi bukan berarti ia tahu dimana keberadaan penyihir tersebut. Jika ia tahu, sejak awal Sasuke takkan menerima bantuan Sakura atau mungkin saja sekarang ia telah menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Entah siapa yang bodoh disini.

"Tu-tunggu!" Sakura berlari kecil mengejar Sasuke yang meninggalkannya.

 _Krukk_

Sasuke memegang perutnya yang berbunyi karena belum makan sejak tadi pagi. Jangankan untuk makan, mengingat benda hitam yang terbakar api tadi pagi saja membuatnya kehilangan selera makan. Oh Tuhan, mengapa cobaanmu begitu berat pagi ini?

Sakura memelankan langkahnya untuk menyamai pergerakan kaki Sasuke. "Kau lapar?" Kata Sakura yang sepertinya mendengar suara perut Sasuke.

Merasa tak ada jawaban, Sakura pun menarik tas selimpang dari balik jubah Sasuke untuk mencari sesuatu di dalamnya yang membuat kucing besar itu terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Protes Sasuke karena Sakura yang sembarangan mengobrak-abrik barang bawaannya.

"Diam sebentar. Aku hanya mencari bekal kita yang ku taruh di dalam tasmu saat kau pergi mandi." Jawab Sakura.

"Kau membongkar barang-barangku!?"

"Tidak! Aku hanya menaruh bekal kita saja. Ah, ketemu!"

Sakura mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terbungkus daun jati dan diikat dari dalam tas Sasuke. Melihat bungkusan tersebut, entah mengapa perasaan tidak enak Sasuke tadi pagi kini kembali muncul. Sebenarnya Sasuke takut untuk menebak isi bungkusan tersebut, tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk diam dan merasakan neraka dalam waktu singkat. Maka dari itu Sasuke memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa itu benda hitam tadi pagi?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Itu bukan benda! Itu telur burung yang kutemukan langsung dari sarangnya! Dan telur di pagi hari itu dapat menyehatkan tubuh tahu!" Kata Sakura.

Jika benda hitam itu menyehatkan lalu apa yang selama ini gadis itu makan? Sasuke tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk bertanya lebih lanjut. Biarlah Tuhan yang menjawabnya suatu hari nanti.

"Jadi apa itu?"

Hanya dalam kisaran detik, raut kesal Sakura berubah menjadi ceria kembali. "Karena tadi pagi kita belum sempat sarapan maka dari itu aku membawa telurnya sebagai makan siang." Kata Sakura seraya membuka bungkusan yang memperlihatkan benda bulat hitam di dalamnya.

"Sepertinya kita sudah hampir sampai di desa." Kata Sasuke mengalihkan perhatian untuk keselamatan nyawanya.

"Benarkah?"

Sasuke menunjuk sebuah benteng kayu yang berada sekitar satu setengah kilo meter dari jarak mereka. Dan Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati karena pengalihannya telah berhasil. Lain kali ia takkan membiarkan Sakura memasak atau memegang alat masak apapun kecuali jika Sasuke ingin membuat racun.

Sasuke akan mengingatnya.

 ** _Under the Moon_**

"Ada keperluan apa hingga kalian ingin masuk ke desa ini?"

Salah seorang dari penjaga yang menghalangi gerbang masuk desa pun melontarkan pertanyaan untuk memastikan keamaan di dalam desa nantinya. Dengan jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dari kepala hingga kaki, Sasuke melangkah lebih dekat pada si penjaga lalu melemparkan kantung kecil yang berisikan beberapa koin emas padanya.

"Kami hanya akan menginap untuk beberapa malam sebelum melanjutkan perjalan."

Seharusnya para pendatang yang akan memasuki desa akan diberi beberapa pertanya juga seleksi agar tidak ada para pemberontak atau penjahat termasuk manusia setengah hewan seperti Sasuke. Tapi dengan jalur gelap seperti ini semua hal akan dimudahkan meski dengan biaya yang cukup mahal. Sasuke sebenarnya tahu bahwa biaya yang harus ia berikan dengan tinggal selama beberapa hari disana cukup mengocek harga yang terlalu tinggi, tapi ini sebanding dengan nyawanya yang terancam karena benda bulat hitam dalam bungkusan di tangan Sakura.

"Kalian boleh masuk." Pintu gerbang pun dibuka oleh para penjaga.

"Terima kasih." Kata Sasuke seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam gerbang yang diikuti Sakura.

Awalnya mereka masuk dengan tenang tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun termasuk Sakura. Namun saat Sakura melihat desa di dalamnya yang begitu asri dan indah, gadis ceri itu langsung bergumam seakan tidak pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Entah tempat apa yang ditinggali Sakura sebelum bertemu Sasuke dulu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Sakura yang masih terpesona dengan desa tersebut hingga gadis itu sadar dan kembali berlari kecil mengikutinya. "Kau itu senang sekali meninggalkan seseorang, ya." Kata Sakura sedikit kesal.

Dan kembali Sakura mengembungkan pipinya kesal, namun kembali ceria tatkala matanya menangkap sebuah toko pakaian yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka melangkah. "Sasuke, lihat! Apa ada jubah panjang sepertimu disana, ya?" Kata Sakura.

Mengerti maksud Sakura yang ingin berbelanja, Sasuke pun menegaskan sesuatu. "Uangku hanya dipakai untuk tempat menginap kita." Ucapnya.

"Siapa yang bilang, aku minta dibelikan olehmu? Aku bisa membelinya sendiri."

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Aku akan menunggu di penginapan di ujung sana."

"Ekh?" Sakura menengok ke arah Sasuke. "Kau tidak menemaniku berbelanja?"

"Perlu ku tegaskan satu hal, nona. Aku bukan pelayanmu!"

 ** _Under the Moon_**

"Jadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Kita akan menginap disini selama tiga hari dan melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Tapi jika kita tidak punya petunjuk, maka percuma saja kita mencari."

Kamar penginapan dengan dua singel bed yang Sasuke sewa itu menjadi markas sementara mereka berdua selama bermalam di desa ini. Kali ini mereka tengah membicarakan rencana selanjutnya untuk menemukan penyihir yang Sasuke cari. Meskipun mereka merencanakan perjalanan selanjutnya, tetap saja rasanya tidak berguna jika mengingat tak ada satupun petunjuk tentang keberadaan sang penyihir. Sejujurnya benar atau tidaknya kabar tersebut pun belum dipastikan kebenarannya karena hingga sekarang belum ada berhasil menemui sang penyihir. Mungkin.

"Ah! Aku baru ingat sesuatu."

"Hn?"

"Aku mempunyai teman yang sepertimu, tapi dia berada di desa yang cukup jauh."

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana kita ke desa tersebut?"

"Hn."

"Ck! Kau sejak tadi hanya hn, hn, hn saja. Kau ini kucing dari planet mana sih?" Sepertinya Sakura sudah cukup kesal dengan jawaban Sasuke yang tidak dapat ia mengerti.

"Aku manusia."

"Aku tidak perduli kau ini apa! Yang kutanyakan sekarang adalah apa kau mau ke desa itu atau tidak!?" Baru satu hari bersama kucing besar ini, Sakura sudah mulai kesal terus dengan ucapannya. "Dengar, ya! Temanku itu memiliki informasi yang cukup banyak. Mungkin saja jika kita pergi menemuinya, kita bisa mendapatkan petunjuk tentang keberadaan penyihir tersebut." Sambung Sakura.

"Terserah. Aku mau tidur."

Tepat setelah perkataan Sasuke tadi, kucing besar itu pun merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur lalu memunggungi Sakura yang terlihat memerah karena kesal.

"Kau menyebalkan! Kuharap kau dikutuk menjadi batu asahan!"

Sakura membanting tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya dengan kesal seraya menggurutu. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti karena sejak pagi hingga datang ke desa, Sasuke tidak seperti ini. Tapi setelah ia berbelanja dan menemui Sasuke di penginapan, tingkah lakunya berubah drastis.

"Ah! Jangan-jangan kau tengah PMS, ya?"

"Jika kau tidak bisa diam, akan ku sumpah mulutmu!"

 ** _To be Continue_**


End file.
